minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Mindwarp the necromancer
Prologue Hello, stranger, ugh, ow, it's Craig here. I'm recording this video and I'll post this in YouTube so everyone would know and could avoid. Ugh, I'm bleeding here, in my room. My parents are dead...yes...(sniffs) stabbed in the neck. I'm dying. I'm under my bed, hiding. I'd get out of this house, but there is no way out. It's the end of the line for me. Before I die, I will tell the story about it...ow..ugh. The past I was just playing minecraft at 7:00 PM, building a wooden structure. Well, a wooden statue. Ow, ahh, sorry, nose bleeding. As I was saying...I was building the structure when suddenly a player joined my world, even though it's single player. Its skin was black, covered with purple lines and had glowing, purple faint eyes. It had no name tag, so it was kind of creepy. The figure did nothing, just stood where it spawned at, and I was getting suspicious. Finally, I let go my curiosity and asked, "Who are you?" After about 3 seconds, it replied, "01000010 01110010 01100001 01101001 01101110." And teleported away, leaving Enderman particles. Ugh, nooo...My hand...I can't move it...It's paralyzed. Luckily, my left hand is still okay. Anyway, back to the story. Ugh. I closed minecraft and went to google so I could translate it. You wouldn't believe what I saw: "Brain" It was translated brain? That doesn't make sense, though. I was begining to get nervous.Ahh, gotta hold my pain...Yes, back to the story, was this 303, Null or Herobrine? I decided to investigate. I said in the chat that it should come out, and I was randomly teleported into a village. A text appeared saying "01001000 01111001 01110000 01101110 01101111 01110011 01101001 01110011." My god, is this figure only knows binary? Ow, my head, hold...it...yes, much better. Anyways, I translated it, and it said: "Hypnosis" Now things were getting irritating. I got nauseous III and blindness for 5 sec. I couldn't walk nor move. I stood there waiting for the effects to worn off. Finally, when it worn off, a chicken was in front of me. I just thought the chicken was normal, until some purple Ender men particles surrounded it and the chicken turned purple and creepy. The chicken turned hostile, and started to attack me. Yes, I had to kill it, and when the chicken was killed, the purple particles left the body and surrounded a nearby villager, and the villager too, turned into a purple evil one and started attacking me too. Now I'm like...ow...Angry....Yes, I killed it, and the particles left the body, but this time, it hovered above 3 blocks for 3 sec and floated away. I thought it was the end of that, until the particles surrounded the nearby cow and started attacking too. The cow was somehow more hostile and dangerous, like it was faster then any of the "possessed" mobs. I had to hit 15 times to kill it, until the cow died and the particles left. But it wasn't over. The particles went into a PIG, and this is getting frustrating. Ahh,ow. After the pig that was hostile, it went into a sheep which is blazing fast and after that there was no more. The particles formed an outline of a Steve model. It was forming and getting clearer, until I could see the figure that has appeared before. I was getting nervous. The player was twitching its head for some reason. I decided to chat with it. What are you doing?!? Hypnosis What? Tell NOW. Why should I. You caused all the trouble and spoke binary before. This must end... Suddenly, my screen flashed colors. It twitched and made static sounds. What is happening?!? I am controling you No! Yes THIS MUST END!! Then minecraft crashed. WIP # Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Long Pastas Category:Mobs Category:Monster Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities